Cynthia's Seduction
by Bloodshot Chocolate
Summary: After eight years, Ash has returned to Sinnoh once more. After meeting the still beautiful champion Cynthia again, immediately he falls in love with her. Unfortunately, so has Paul. Will contain lemons in later chapters. AshxCynthia, PaulxCynthia


A/N: Hey, guys! So this is somewhat of a remake of my other piece of crap fic called Cynthia's Lovers. Of course, I failed to plan ahead and the whole thing became a garbled nonsensical mess that no one really wants to read. So, I'm back and ready to write a good fanfic that doesn't make people cringe because it's so poorly written! Well, that's my goal, anyway…but feel free to read my other one just for the lulz if you want. :P Please keep in mind that I normally right parodies and humorous stories, so this whole Romance/Drama thing is kind of new to me.

.o.

The hotel lobby was empty, save for Ash and his friends and a blonde woman chatting to the receptionist about her room's air conditioning malfunctioning. After eight years, he had reunited with Brock and Dawn and was visiting the beautiful Sinnoh region once more. He could smell that wonderful, clean air and he knew he was where he belonged. Secretly, it was definitely one of his favorite regions out of all he had visited in his teen years. Many things had changed; Team Galactic was long forgotten and no one even knew who people like Cyrus even were.

However, many things were also the same. The eight gym leaders had remained in their positions, unchanged except for a few wrinkles here and there for the ones that middle aged. But their battle technique only improved, making it that much harder to beat them. Ash couldn't wait to re-battle them, the very thought made him almost leap in excitement. The Elite Four hadn't changed either, but Bertha now required a wheel chair because of her old age. People often underestimated her strength, but it was a foolish mistake to make as she was a very tough opponent indeed. Ash couldn't wait to see their horrified faces as they were defeated, sweep through each one, and challenge champion Cynthia. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful features strained when her faithful Garchomp faints and is sent back into the Pokeball. He can picture the battle so clearly in his mind…seeing her last Pokemon fall, and the title of champion being handed over to him. Ash smirked and promised himself he would accomplish the the goal he had set in his mind for years.

"Ash? What are you thinking about? You suddenly got all quiet…" said Dawn. Ash turned and smiled at her, which was nearly unavoidable considering the fact that she had become astonishingly gorgeous as the years went by. She was now a confident young adult with talent in Pokemon contests to match her beauty. Ash could tell that she was impressed with him as well, as he was now a charming and handsome young man that made women swoon over him with the simplest of smiles.

"Ah, just thinking of old memories and dreams in Sinnoh," replied Ash with a sigh. Dawn must have felt that he didn't care to elaborate any further, so she asked no more questions. Instead, she hummed softly to herself and stroked her Empoleon. Ash could still recall when it was a little Piplup. He never thought she would evolve it, but it seemed that she finally had wished for a more impressive Pokemon.

"Oh, the lady is done talking," said Brock. "I'll check in."

"'Kay," said Ash absent-mindedly. His Pikachu which still remained in its old form nuzzled his cheek. Ash laughed at the friendly gesture, but saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him stop in his tracks.

"Cynthia?" he blurted. He knew he had seen that long blonde hair somewhere!

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Are you an old challenger? You seem vaguely familiar…"

"It's me, Ash! Do you remember me? I was only ten when I was last here! You talked to us about the ruins in Solaceon Town! My…er, friend Paul challenged you and all of his Pokemon were defeated single-handedly by your Garchomp!"

"Oh!" Cynthia smiled in recognition. "Yes! I recall that now! Oh, you've grown so much, I couldn't recognize you there! How have you been?"

"Great! I've been traveling in other regions, but I've recently decided to go back and visit all of the places I've been before. This is definitely one of my favorite regions, so I picked it first! What a surprise it is to see you! I'm guessing none of your challengers have defeated you, since you still hold your title?"

"Ah," she smirked and shut her eyes softly. "Nope. A few have come frighteningly close, but I'm still the Sinnoh champion! Of course, Lucian is still fighting desperately to get my title, but I don't know if he ever will. He always kind of loses focus near the end, and that's what costs him the entire battle. Why, Ash, are _you _thinking of challenging me soon? I can imagine that you've gotten much tougher, and I need a good challenge!"

"Why, yes, I was just thinking of that a few minutes ago!" exclaimed Ash. He never thought that the opportunity would come so soon!

"Excellent," Cynthia licked her lips in a way that made Ash's heart skip a beat. "How about tomorrow at six PM, in that big empty field area near the hotel? It's really easy to spot, and I'll try to be there before you. Of course, if you beat me, it won't count since you need to beat the Elite Four members too."

Ash smiled, trying to make it intimidating and seductive at the same time. It must have worked, since he could _almost_ see Cynthia shudder. Almost. "Of course, I just want to have the delight of beating you for now. The champion thing can come later, but it's definitely something I'm looking forward to as well."

"Oh trust me Ash, I will put up a fight. But great, I'll see you tomorrow then. Six on the clock," she waved to Ash and winked. She begun to walk away, each hip swaying dramatically with every step she took. Ash lustfully stared after her. Even in her thirties, Cynthia was exceptionally pretty. Ash suddenly felt an excitement he hadn't felt in years.

.o.

A/N: Well, I hope this is better than my other fic so far haha! Reviews would definitely be helpful! :)


End file.
